Same Old Brand New
by moyashi-neechan
Summary: Allen escaped from prison. Lavi was saved from the Noahs. They've gained an ally but they've also lost one. A sudden change in their lives has been made and neither knew how start again.
1. Chapter 1

**Moyashi-neechan:** Hi! I've just read Chapter 202, the most recent chapter, of DGM and… I swear, Hoshino is driving me nuts with the plot twists she's making. My jaw dropped in this chapter, especially its cover (Oh dear God, is that already a sign of Panda-jiji's impending death?). I can't wait for the next chapter.

Anyways, this two part fic was inspired from the latest chapter mixed with a few of my little speculations and denials regarding DGM and desperation to get out of my blue mood. Enjoy!

**Warning:** Mild DGM 202 Spoilers, Implied character death.

* * *

_**Same Old Brand New**_

**I.**

* * *

"Ahhh!"

A scream pierced through the silence reigning in the white city.

_What now?_

Allen shook his head.

Leaving his training with the piano and Maria,

He went out of the room

And searched for him…

..

.

_Again_

_..._

_.._

_._

This was his typical day to day happenings

Ever since his grand escape from the Order

And his partly successful rescue mission

_Three months ago._

_.._

_._

_Some rescue mission that was._

Allen thought guiltily.

..

.

_It's been three months already huh?_

_.._

_._

He clenched his fists.

He closed his eyes.

He took a deep breath.

But his chest still tightened at the memory of that night.

..

.

_Blood_

_Tears_

_A cry_

_A farewell_

_Survivor_

_Death_

_Half victory_

_Half failure_

_A shattering lost as a whole_

_..._

_.._

_._

He walked towards the path that leads to a very special room,

To a laboratory to be exact,

Which was made due to the demands of the _genuine _Akuma.

..

.

Allen's eyebrow twitched.

..

.

Of course,

He was glad that his Master is alive.

His supposed "death" made a negative impact on his already miserable life.

It's the truth.

Allen sincerely cared for the man.

Cross Marian is a ruthless, insufferable, womanizing, alcoholic, abusive, sadistic, debt monster, prick of a Master

But he was,

Undeniably,

The closest thing he had as an uncle.

..

.

Yes, that's right.

...

.

_Uncle_

_Just Uncle_

_._

Allen will kill himself first before ever considering the man as his father.

The mere thought makes him shudder.

..

.

But he can never ignore the fact

That the man did save him.

_Came back for him_

When he needed someone at his side the most.

It made his Akuma of a Master…

..

.

A somewhat…

..

.

Decent Akuma

In his perspective.

..

.

It was not much of an image change

But hey,

His view on the man cannot be easily altered by one good gesture

No.

Matter.

How crazy and grandiose it might have been.

..

.

Oh, Allen could remember everything very well

Despite the haziness that he was experiencing at that time.

..

.

_The sudden warmth that enveloped him._

_Link asking him what's wrong._

_Link's worried face._

_A priest entering his cell_

_With words telling him that everyone is worried_

_Especially the "Heart"._

_A hand against his chest._

_A familiar incantation._

_Then Link's shout._

_Then a song…_

_A hymn._

_Maria's Carte Garde._

_Link's screams for help._

_Then the priest's face, slowly peeling away._

_Revealing the face of a man that everybody thought was dead._

_Then heavy footsteps_

_And gasps_

_And orders to fight and kill_

_His Master's smirk and taunts_

_The word "traitors"_

_Then the clinking of chains and ripping of papers_

_Timcampy's chanting voice_

_Then a gathering of lightning_

_Then a blinding beam_

_Then explosion _

_Then screams of fear and incredulity and amazement_

_Then his voice…_

_Neah's_

_Saying somewhere between "Rest…" and "I'll handle this…" and "Stupid apprentice"_

_After that a lullaby_

_His lullaby_

_Then darkness._

..

.

_When he was conscious again,_

_He found himself in the piano room._

_._

_In the Ark_

_With his Master alive and well,_

_Smoking in a corner_

_With Maria by his side._

_._

_Before he could even ask a single question,_

_Cross Marian spoke_

"_You can no longer go back to the Order."_

"_You've been declared as a heretic and a traitor."_

"_We're now on the same boat."_

_.._

_._

_Allen remembered yelling at him after that._

_Throwing insults._

_Blaming him for everything._

_Asking why he pretended to be dead._

_Why he had come back again?_

_If he had more secrets he needed to know_

_Or if he'll be kept in the dark again?_

_And why was Timcanpy huge and talking? Talking!_

_And why the hell is it small again and resting on his red head?_

_Why he left his gun at the Order?_

_Why keep Grave of Maria?_

_What was his connection to the Fourteenth?_

_What was his deal with the Fourteenth?_

_Why did he bother saving him at all?_

_.._

_._

_He said a lot_

_He ranted so much_

_Words just kept coming out of his mouth._

_Allen was surprised his Master hasn't hit him with a hammer yet _

_Due to his behavior._

_.._

_._

_When he did stop,_

_He already realized_

_His voice have become hoarse from his continuous shouts _

_His face streaked salty tears._

_He had already activated his Innocence_

_With his black claws embedded on the white wall_

_Beside his Master's head._

_.._

_._

_Cross Marian only blew a puff of smoke in his face._

"_Are you done?"_

_._

_Allen coughed and moved away from the man_

_Deactivating his Crown Clown_

_Before coughing again_

_He just glared at his Master._

…_.._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_For a long time there was silence._

…_.._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_Allen hated the silence._

_.._

_._

"_Yes and no."_

_The man said without looking at him._

_._

_He blinked._

"_What?"_

_._

"_Stupid apprentice."_

_His Master said._

_His very very dark brown eyes, _

_Almost rich bloody red in the light, _

_Looked at him intently_

_With an emotion he can't recognize_

_Amusement?_

_Annoyance?_

_Pride?_

_Pity?_

_Affection?_

_Allen couldn't really say._

"_It's my answer to your last question, idiot."_

_.._

_._

"_My last…question?"_

_Allen could only ask._

_It was pathetic._

_But at least he said something._

_.._

_._

_His Master's eyes looked at him again with that unrecognizable emotion._

"_You really are an idiot."_

_Allen growled in annoyance._

"_You asked if I saved you just because you are the Fourteenth."_

_The man drawled as he blew another puff of smoke._

_Allen…_

_.._

_._

_Didn't know how to feel about that._

_His Master has never bothered an answer whenever he asked questions like that._

_It was a personal question._

_A question that when answered will somehow give a glimpse of who the man is._

_Of who Cross Marian really is._

_.._

_._

"_And your answer is…"_

_Allen spoke tentatively._

"_Yes and no."_

_His Master answered flatly._

_..._

…

_.._

_._

"_The hell! What kind of an answer is that?"_

_Allen yelled._

"_That absolutely makes no sense at all!"_

_Allen should have known he'll only experience frustration with his Master._

"_Stupid apprentice! Who gave you permission to talk to me like that?"_

_The red haired man produced a hammer from his coat and hit him hard on the head._

"_Talk to me like that again and I'll gladly serve your head in a silver platter to Central."_

_The man's voice was terrifying._

"_Now, build me a lab in this place then get me good food and fine wine."_

_He immediately demanded._

_Allen, who was still nursing his injured head, answered defiantly._

"_What makes you think I could do that?"_

_Cross Marian gave him the scariest smile in his entire life._

"_Are you questioning my orders, idiot?"_

_Allen immediately flinched_

_And squealed "No, Master!"_

"_Then get out of this room and give me what I've asked now!"_

_The man raised the hammer_

_Aiming to create another damage to the boy's skull._

_EEP!_

_Allen swiftly ran away to do his errands._

…..

….

…

..

.

Allen shuddered at the memory.

_Sheesh, Master is more terrifying than the Earl if given the chance._

…

..

..

He had been forced to start anew in his fight against the Earl

But

Unfortunately

His new life was in the form of his childhood cum Exorcist training years…

_Again_

..

.

With an added burden

From the Fourteenth

..

.

_Life can't get any better_

Allen thought petulantly.

..

.

_But at least I have company…_

.

Sounds of crashing,

And breaking,

And exploding,

And screaming,

And screeching

Grew louder

And

Louder

..

.

_A company who found himself in trouble again._

..

.

Allen was finally in front of the door leading to the lab.

He took a deep breath.

He activated his Innocence.

_CROWN CLOWN!_

..

.

His right hand turned the knob.

The door opened.

..

.

_Here we go again._

..

.

Allen ran

Joining the fray and mayhem

Of Fire and Akuma bullets.

.

Risking his limbs

To play referee once again

In another brawling match

Between

The Akuma Experiment

And

The new Bookman.

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **This didn't come out as I planned to be but I really have to get it out of my system since I'm up and about again. _Augh... needs to start a long re-write._ I'll post Part Two maybe later. If I finally be in the mood again, I might edit this into something more coherent and more descriptive. Still hoped you enjoyed it though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moyashi-neechan: **And here's Part Two!

* * *

_**Same Old Brand New**_

**II.**

* * *

He hissed in pain as antiseptics were applied to his wounds.

"Oi! Allen!"

He tried jerking his arm away from the white haired boy.

His efforts earned him a smack at the back of his head

..

.

Just like how his mentor used to do whenever he does something stupid.

..

.

"Oww… That's pretty harsh Allen."

"Stop whining."

The boy replied as he bandaged his arm.

"It's your own fault why you ended like this anyway. So deal with it."

Lavi grinned unconsciously.

"That's cold, Beansprout. Cold."

The boy tightened his arm bandage.

Lavi felt like the blood circulation in his arm stopped.

"My name is Allen, Stupid!"

"Ack! All right! All right! Allen, let go of my arm! You'll rip off my arm!"

Lavi apologized as the bandage became tighter and tighter.

Satisfied with his regret,

Allen finally let go and closed the medicine box.

..

.

Funny

..

.

Lavi looked around the laboratory.

Burned shelves.

Papers scattered.

Destroyed tables.

Ashes of experiments.

Shards of broken glasses.

..

.

Cross Marian would definitely have their heads for this.

_Again._

..

.

Had it been months and months ago,

He would have found humor in this situation.

Laughing

And

Dreading

For the mayhem he had just caused.

But now…

..

.

Now…

..

.

He felt nothing.

..

.

Empty

..

.

In fact,

His little playful banters with Allen

Now felt nothing

But

Shadows of what used to be.

..

.

His words, expressions, actions were automatic.

His body remembers what he should do

But his heart was not in it.

..

.

Come to think of it…

..

.

Did he even have a heart in the first place?

..

.

He's the Bookman now.

..

.

If as an apprentice he must not have a heart

Then what about now?

..

.

He felt something gnawing him inside out.

_Emotions._

He shouldn't have that.

_Anger_

He's Bookman now.

_Guilt_

After the old one died, he immediately took the title.

_Regret_

_Grief_

As Bookman,

He shouldn't feel anything anymore.

He must not feel anything anymore.

He no longer had that luxury.

..

.

But

..

.

Why does he keep hanging on?

..

.

Why does _Lavi_ keep holding on?

..

.

He's no longer Lavi.

..

.

Isn't he?

..

.

"Lavi?"

He turned his head in acknowledgement.

His lips twitched into a rueful smile.

He still responds whenever he's called by that name.

"Allen."

Gray eyes widened.

..

.

"Oh, right."

He whispered.

..

.

"I should call you Bookman now."

Gray eyes met green.

"Right?"

…..

….

…

..

.

Awkward silence followed.

…

..

.

Neither knew what to say.

..

.

It was something new to them

Since

Every other time

Whenever they're together

In missions

Or

Lunch

Or

Battles

Or

Train rides

They never failed to communicate.

They always talk.

They always bicker.

They always talk.

…

..

.

But things have changed.

..

.

Of course,

Only they themselves have changed

But it felt like

The whole world has change into a different and strange place.

..

.

They're not sure on what they should do.

How should they go on again?

How should they act?

The lives they have been used to

Have been shattered

And now

Their picking up the pieces

..

.

Trying to create something anew to cope

But still trying to bring back the old to cope.

….

…

..

.

_We've both changed._

..

.

The new Bookman thought.

..

.

_We both really changed._

..

.

He knew what had happened to Allen during his absence.

General Cross filled him about it.

..

.

_The Fourteenth has awakened._

_Allen is now an awakened Noah._

_Two persons._

_A pair of opposites._

_Sharing one body._

..

.

_I wonder how he feels about that?_

..

.

He didn't like to brag

But he has a good idea on what the boy would be feeling right now.

He used to be a Bookman Apprentice.

He had developed forty nine different personalities.

Each different from the other.

True, the old man will lock or _erase_ his persona once they've finished recording

But

_Hell_

The fiasco with Road really brought out the worst of it,

Using his personality disorder to screw him over

Big time.

..

.

The fight of his personalities.

_Bookman Junior_

_Deak_

_Lavi_

..

.

It was one of the most difficult things he had ever encountered.

_Confusion_

_Hurt_

_Cold_

_Anger_

_Disappointment_

_Desperation_

_Affection_

_Hope_

He had never felt so many things at once.

..

.

He could've died then.

The Noah could've killed him.

..

.

And she almost succeeded doing so

..

.

If it weren't for Allen

And

The stubborn "Lavi"

..

.

_But I'm no longer Lavi aren't I?_

_I'm Bookman now._

_.._

_._

_Augh, I hate being confused._

..

.

He sighed silently.

..

.

He knew sooner or later

He'll end up like this

But he never expected it to be now

Never now.

..

.

He closed his eye.

Remembering that night

When he finally inherited the title

Unexpectedly.

…..

….

…

..

.

_He's not really sure how long they've been in that room._

_He's not even sure if it was day or night._

_Books and paper were all over the floor._

_A Noah beside him._

_A Noah in front of Bookman._

_The man wearing a monocle interrogated his mentor._

_Demanding information_

_Sifting through the files and logs with his powers_

_Searching for answers_

_Regarding the elusive Fourteenth._

…

_.._

_._

_The Fourteenth_

_Allen_

_.._

_._

_He cannot move an inch._

_He could only watch._

_Helplessly._

_.._

_._

_It was infuriating._

_.._

_._

_He was quite angry with himself._

_Ever since he had been in the Black Order,_

_He noticed,_

_That he was always in trouble._

_He always needs rescuing._

_From Bookman_

_From Lenalee_

_From Kanda_

_From Allen_

_From so many else_

_.._

_._

_It was annoying._

_.._

_._

_He's confident that he's strong and capable_

_He's still alive_

_After participating in forty eight freaking wars_

_.._

_._

_But this Holy War_

_Was rendering him useless and weak_

_.._

_._

_Like a damsel in distress_

_._

_A princess_

_Always needing her Prince Charming for safety_

_.._

_._

_Pathetic_

_.._

_._

_But other than that_

_Questions were constantly running through his mind as well_

_.._

_._

_Old man knew the Fourteenth_

_He helped the Earl find the Fourteenth._

_He helped kill the Fourteenth._

_He was close to the Fourteenth._

_And he used to have another apprentice._

_.._

_._

_Another?_

_.._

_._

_He cannot help but feel a bit miffed._

_Jealous._

_.._

_._

_He was only a second._

_A substitute for a lost, deceased one._

_.._

_._

_It was a foolish thought_

_But it was painful_

_To know about it from someone else._

_To know that the old man didn't trust him with such information._

_._

_But then again what's the point_

_Of him knowing he was the second apprentice?_

_It's just…_

_.._

_._

_Pointless_

_A weight not worth carrying._

_.._

_._

_But how about the knowledge about the Fourteenth?_

_The old man never told him anything about it._

_.._

_._

_Wasn't he trust worthy enough?_

_Wasn't he ready in eyes of Bookman yet?_

_.._

_._

_Or maybe_

_.._

_._

_Because of his connection with Allen?_

_.._

_._

"_Tell me everything you know now."_

_The Noah threatened._

_Bookman eyed the man neutrally._

_Then his eyes settled on him._

_Lavi felt a bit guilty._

_.._

_._

_He's loves dumping ridiculous problems on his mentor_

_But he never ever meant this one to happen._

_He never wanted anything like this to happen to them._

_.._

_._

_He felt useless and helpless._

_The horrible creatures,_

_Poison the Noahs have claimed,_

_Squirming constantly inside his body_

_Are making him feel worst._

_.._

_._

"_I'm sorry"_

_He really wanted to say_

_.._

_._

_The old man looked away from him._

_Lavi thought that maybe_

_Just_

_Maybe_

_Bookman had read his apology_

_In his lone green eye._

_.._

_._

_Then,_

_All of a sudden_

_There was a blinding light._

_A diamond shaped plate rose from the floor._

_.._

_._

_An Ark gate._

_.._

_._

_Allen_

_.._

_._

_Then hymns filled the room_

_.._

_._

_A very usual hymn_

_.._

_._

_His green eye widened at the realization._

_.._

_._

_No way!_

_.._

_._

_Then he saw Bookman smirking at the Noah_

_Before sending a rain of needles on him._

_.._

_._

_He was fully expecting for the Noahs to kill him_

_Right there and then_

_For the one with the monocle to order his death_

_And for the other to order his "Poison"_

_To eat him from the inside then out._

_.._

_._

_But nothing came._

_.._

_._

_The Noahs were cursing loudly._

_Burning golden eyes livid._

_.._

_._

_The hymns seemed to be stopping them._

_.._

_._

_Well,_

_It was Grave of Maria after all._

_General Cross Marian was the one fighting them._

_The man was a walking weapon of Noah destruction in his perspective._

_The man could've easily killed the other Noah during the Ark fiasco_

_If the Millennium Earl hadn't showed up._

_.._

_._

_But_

_.._

_._

_What was he doing here?_

_Isn't he supposed to be dead?_

_Why did the old man seem to be expecting him already?_

_Why is he using the Ark?_

_Is Allen here?_

_.._

_._

_Then he saw white and silver_

_And he felt something ran through him._

_.._

_._

_Gray eyes met green_

_And Lavi screamed._

_.._

_._

_He gripped Allen's shoulders_

_Digging his nails against the white fabric the other's wearing._

_.._

_._

_It hurt like hell._

_He felt like burning inside._

_Like his own blood was melting his flesh and insides._

_.._

_._

_Saliva and blood trickled out of his screaming mouth._

_.._

_._

_He felt like something was exploding inside him._

_It hurt like hell._

_.._

_._

_Allen then pulled away from him._

_Withdrawing the sword that impaled him._

_.._

_._

_Lavi immediately doubled over_

_And retched_

_And retched_

_.._

_._

_Blood_

_And_

_Shattered purple shells_

_And_

_Thick black liquid_

_With what seemed like teeth and eyes_

_Came out of his mouth_

_And smeared the checkered floor._

_.._

_._

_He coughed and coughed_

"_Lavi."_

_He heard Allen beside him._

"_I'm fine."_

_He answered between gaps of breathes._

"_I'm fine now."_

_He reached for his Innocence,_

_Glad that the Noahs are conceited enough_

_To leave it in his person._

_.._

_._

_Then there was an angry scream._

_.._

_._

_The Noah with a monocle could finally move again._

_But how?_

_.._

_._

"_Brats, go back to the gate now."_

_Cross Marian ordered them._

"_But-"_

_Allen tried to protest_

_But was cut off by Bookman._

"_Take Lavi to safety."_

_The two boys were startled by the tone of his voice._

"_This is a business of our own. Leave now."_

_.._

_._

_He was about to refuse_

_When the hymn inside the room changed._

_Then he felt his body move on his own._

_Both he and Allen were running towards the Ark gate._

"_Master!"_

_Allen cried incredulously._

_Protesting loudly._

"_This game is for adults only, idiot apprentice."_

_The red haired man muttered_

_Before they finally left the place._

_.._

_._

_A door opened_

_And he stumbled out of it_

_And fell into the streets_

_White streets_

_The Ark_

_Allen immediately followed him_

_Dumping his weight_

_On his aching back._

"_Oww…"_

_The boy stood up quickly._

"_Sorry, Lavi."_

_He said before looking back at the door they went through._

"_We have to get back."_

_.._

_._

_Typical saintly Allen._

_.._

_._

_Of course he would want to go back and fight_

_Even if the people they just left_

_Definitely do not need it._

_.._

_._

_Bookman and Cross Marian _

_Can take care of themselves._

_They're strong._

_They don't need their help._

_.._

_._

_But then…_

_Why was he in front of the door,_

_Pounding it hard for it to open_

_Together with Allen?_

_.._

_._

"_Damn…"_

_He banged his head against it._

_Out of frustration or confusion_

_He's not really sure_

_But_

_.._

_._

_He can't stop the nagging feeling he had._

_.._

_._

_The feeling that he must be there._

_The feeling that something is about to go wrong._

_Horribly_

_Horribly_

_Wrong._

_And he must be there_

_._

"_Allen!"_

_He called._

"_You could control the Ark, couldn't you?"_

_The boy looked at him._

_Unsure._

"_Open it."_

_He asked._

_Allen just stood._

_Gray eyes unblinking._

_Gray eyes seeing nothing._

"_Allen, open it!"_

_Lavi didn't know why_

_But he pleaded_

"_Open it now please."_

_.._

_._

_Then white skin turned ash gray_

_Eyes turned into burning gold._

_.._

_._

_Lavi could only gape in horror._

"_A-Allen?"_

_.._

_._

_Golden eyes met green._

_.._

_._

_Allen_

_No_

_The Fourteenth reached for the door_

_Turned the knob and opened it._

_.._

_._

_Lavi couldn't move._

_Too confused on what was happening._

_But when he was able to step a foot towards the door,_

_The Noah stopped him._

"_Stay here."_

_He said._

"_It's just like Cross said."_

"_This is a game only adults could play."_

_With that he went through the door,_

_Closed it_

_And left him alone in the white streets._

…

_.._

_._

_He waited._

_He didn't know how long._

_But he waited._

_Question running around his head._

_Mind sometimes wondering about everybody else._

_He hated this._

_He hated waiting._

_He hated the suspense._

_But he waited_

_And waited_

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_When the door opened again_

_Two figures stepped out._

_._

_Only two_

_._

_When he's expecting three._

_._

_The red haired man walked past him_

_Never sparing him a single glance._

_Then Allen stood before him,_

_Bruised and bloodied._

_.._

_._

"_Where's Gramps?"_

_He asked shakily._

_Allen didn't look at him_

_And only bothered staring at his feet._

_.._

_._

_Lavi grabbed his shoulders._

"_Oi Allen, where's Gramps?"_

_The shook the boy lightly._

"_Come on. Answer me. Where's Panda-jiji?"_

_He yelled the question._

…

_.._

_._

_Gray eyes finally met green._

_Gray eyes full of tears_

_Regret_

_Guilt_

_And_

_Self- loathing_

"_I'm sorry."_

_.._

_._

_Lavi refused to believe it._

"_I'm so sorry, Lavi."_

_The boy said._

_.._

_._

_Lavi didn't say anything_

_But his green eye was wide and open._

_His mind _

_In denial._

_._

"_I'm so sorry."_

_Allen could only say as he took his hand_

_And put something in it._

_.._

_._

_Lavi looked at the item in his open palm._

_.._

_._

_It was a pair of earrings._

_.._

_._

_The Bookman earrings._

…_.._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

That night turned his world

Upside down

Inside out

..

.

That night Bookman died

..

.

That night "Lavi" died

..

.

That night a new Bookman was born.

..

.

Or should have been born.

Seeing as he still can't let go.

"Lavi" still won't go.

..

.

His habits are still there.

His emotions are still there.

_Hurt_

_Sadness_

_Confusion_

_Dread_

..

.

He finally dared to look at the white haired boy beside him,

Who was warily inspecting their surroundings

Mind definitely wrapped up with what dreadful punishment

His devil of a Master will unleash upon them.

..

.

_I'm not alone in this._

..

.

He was a bit happy about that.

It was a disturbing thing to feel

Considering the hellish circumstances Allen has to deal with

But he's happy.

..

.

It was comforting

To know

That he's not alone,

Suffering in this sudden change of life

..

.

Allen's presence

Relieves his fear

..

.

Fear of being alone

In a bloody war

He only wished

To just record

….

…

..

.

"I guess."

Gray eyes stared at him.

Pure gray eyes.

Amazingly untainted by everything.

"It's all right."

A white eyebrow rose questioningly.

"I don't mind if you still call me Lavi."

…_._

…

_.._

_._

Allen smiled.

..

.

It was a real smile

.

One he had only seen

After their fight against Road

When the boy was glad

That he was alive

And all right.

..

.

It was an infectious smile.

..

.

Lavi felt his lips twitching into that sheepish grin.

The grin he had come to love to use

Whenever the old panda man scolded him,

Whenever his pranks were foiled by Yu,

Whenever Lenalee calls out his stupidity,

Whenever Allen looks at him suspiciously.

…

..

.

Come to think of it

..

.

He always grinned that way

Ever since he had truly become part of the Black Order.

..

.

It

..

.

It was a happy thought.

.

A very very happy thought.

..

.

"Stupid"

Allen said to him,

Snapping him out of his reverie.

"I don't need your permission."

His green eye blinked.

..

.

"I'll still call you Lavi anyway."

.

Then Allen smiled again.

.

It was gentle.

It was assuring.

It was…

Warm…

Comforting.

..

.

And then

..

.

Lavi finally let his emotions run free.

_Just for this moment_

_Just this once_

..

.

Lavi smiled.

It was a true smile.

It felt nice to smile.

..

.

"Really?"

He said mischievously

"So~ Does that mean I can always call you Beansprout from now on, Beansprout?"

Sure enough, Allen flared and called him names

Then both of them laughed

And teased

And laughed again.

..

.

_It feels nice._

_To be this free._

_Even if just for a moment._

_.._

.

Lavi knew that if his mentor was still alive,

He will be surely punished severely

For the behaviour he displays

But…

He's also sure

That the old man would give him a break for this

Since…

He needs to be just "normal"

Even for just a moment

.

That

And

As his old Panda-jiji once said.

"A bit of indulgence wouldn't hurt sometimes."

…

..

.

It was a very nice memory about the old man.

It was very nice.

…..

….

…

..

.

Lavi and Allen

Laughed and laughed

.

Two people

With familiar lives

And not so familiar lives

.

They both knew that this little joy could never last

But they would try their best to get by.

.

They know that would never be truly alone.

.

So, they would continue on with their lives.

.

Until they finally meet the end of their line.

* * *

_"Whatever the cost_

_I won't stop walking_

_I'll keep walking_

_Until the day I die"_

_**- Allen Walker**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Moyashi-neechan: **That's a wrap! This definitely turned out differently than I planned but… oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! =)


End file.
